


lazy afternoon

by samoyeons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: i could spend the rest of this lazy afternoon away with you...





	lazy afternoon

domestic bliss quickly became the norm for nayeon and momo when they took the leap and moved in together. so like any other saturday afternoon in their apartment, the couple is lying on the couch, momo taking a nap with nayeon lying on her chest, with her arms wrapped around her. 

their happiest days are spent just like this. 

nayeon’s drama ends and she can’t help but sigh at the cliffhanger the episode ended with. she looks up at momo, who seems to be enjoying her nap. she can’t help but giggle at the way the blonde’s mouth hangs open. soft sunlight shines around her as the afternoon sun makes it’s daily descent. nayeon would be lying if she didn’t think she was lucky to be with her. 

“baby?” nayeon coos, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek. she smiles as momo’s eyes open slowly, letting out a soft groan. the older girl kisses her neck softly, feeling the blonde’s arms wrap around her tighter. 

“baby, it’s time to wake up.” she says, nuzzling into momo’s neck.

“i was having the best dream.” momo groans, voice laden with sleep. 

“yeah?” nayeon smirks, turning in momo’s embrace. “about me?” momo giggles, throwing her head back before nayeon pulls her into a kiss. the brunette’s arms tighten around her as she pulls her closer. 

most weekends are like this for them, lazily making out on the couch and giggling in between kisses and i love you’s. sometimes it would just be a bit of kissing or it becomes a bit more. more than not, it’s always the latter. nayeon in momo’s lap, as momo begins to lift the hem of nayeon’s shirt and nayeon’s fingers ghost along momo’s abs, it starts something that they want to finish. 

momo’s quick to flip their position, she hovers above her girlfriend taking in all of her features, how beautiful she is. nayeon already knows what she’s thinking, pulling her down to kiss her again. “i love you too.” momo smiles before removing her shirt and nayeon’s after. soon enough, nayeon’s shorts and underwear follow and momo’s lips are tracing every part of nayeon’s body to memory, curving over every detail. from the slope of her breast to the light presence of abs along the girl’s already flat stomach. “i love your body.” momo mumbles into her skin. nayeon giggles at the vibrations as she cards her fingers through momo’s hair, encouraging her to go lower. 

momo’s always been so good with her mouth, so the moment her lips meet her girlfriend’s dripping core, she knows she’s doing all the right things when the grip on her hair tightens and nayeon is arching her body into her mouth, so she can get more contact. 

momo could spend hours between nayeon’s legs with the way the older girl encourages her with her loud moans and soft whimpers of her name, it’s too good to quit. “god, you taste so good.” momo says, before diving in once again. the girl is so invested that she doesn’t hear what nayeon starts to mumble above her. she thinks it’s just incoherent moans until nayeon starts to get louder. 

“nom, nom, nom...” nayeon smiles down at her and even though she can feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, she can’t help the loud laugh that erupts from her at her girlfriend’s antics. 

“babe~?” momo asks, still taken over by laughter. 

“i’m sorry. i just couldn’t shake the thought and it just came out.” nayeon laughs, barely getting out what she wanted to say.  “i’m sorry. baby, i promise to only moan your name.”

momo brings nayeon’s hips up to her mouth once again and soon enough, nayeon is gripping momo’s hair as she rocks her hips against momo’s tongue. the girl is honestly too good with her mouth to be fair. “fuck...momo...” nayeon moans and momo can’t help but smile at the sound of it. hearing nayeon moan her name like that is honestly her favorite sound. she hums at the sound, at the taste of the girl beneath her and it takes all of three seconds before nayeon is tumbling over the edge with a strangled groan of momo’s name. “baby, you’re like obscenely good at that.” 

momo giggles as she makes her way up her body, “you taste so good, it’s hard to not want to be between your legs.” momo smiles down at her before kissing her. she kisses back, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck tightly. it’s always so surprising that the girl who can make her come harder than anyone is also the girl who cutely cuddles into her after sex. nayeon loves that girl. 


End file.
